dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Del Luna
Details *'Title:' 호텔 델루나 / Hotel Delluna *'Genre:' Drama, fantasy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jul-13 to 2019-Sep-01 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:00 Synopsis Located in the middle of Seoul, the Hotel Del Luna appears to the world an old dilapidated building. However, it holds a glamorous interior, one that the living can't enjoy because the hotel only caters to ghosts. The beautiful, but ill-tempered CEO, Jang Man Wol (IU), is cursed to manage the hotel because of a terrible sin she committed many centuries ago, but cannot remember. Teaser/Trailer Cast ;Main Cast ;*IU as Jang Man Wol ;**Kim Kyu Ri as child Man Wol ;*Yeo Jin Goo as Goo Chang Sung ;**Kim Kang Hoon as child Chang Sung ;Hotel Del Luna staff *Shin Jung Geun as scholar Kim Shi Ik *Bae Hae Sun as Choi Seo Hee *P.O as Ji Hyun Joong *Kang Mi Na as Kim Yoo Na (high school student) ;People from Jang Man Wol's past *Lee Do Hyun as Ko Chung Myung *Lee Tae Sun as Yun Woo / Detective Park Young Soo *Park Yoo Na as Princess Song Hwa ;People around Goo Chang Sung *Jo Hyun Chul (조현철) as Sanchez (Chang Sung's roommate) *Park Yoo Na as Lee Mi Ra (Chang Sung's ex-girlfriend) **Kwon Ye Eun (권예은) as child Mi Ra ;Supernatural Beings *Seo Yi Sook as Mago (diety) *Kang Hong Suk as Sa Shin (grim reaper) ;Others *Han Jae Yi as blind ghost (ep. 1, 2, 4) *Cha Chung Hwa as water ghost / policewoman (ep. 1) *Kim Won Hae as Mayor Park (ep. 1, 2) *Lee Chae Kyung as Director of Royal Pacific Hotel (Chairman Wang's daughter) (ep. 1, 2, 10) *Go Seung Bo as boy ghost eating dumplings (ep. 1) *Lee Soo Ah as Yoon Seo (little girl who sees tiger ghost) (ep. 2) *Nam Kyung Eup as Chairman Wang (CEO of Royal Pacific Hotel) (ep. 2, 9, 10) *Yeo Ka Hwon (여가훤) as elevator ghost (ep. 2) *Lee Ji Wan (이지완) as Jang Soo Jung (Kim Yoo Na's classmate) (ep. 3) *Hong Seo Joon (홍서준) as Yoo Na's father (ep. 3) *Park Ga Ram as Jung Soo Jung (high school girl) (ep. 3) *Lee Min Ryung (이민령) as Yoon Ga Young (Room 13 ghost) (ep. 4-7) *Kim Mi Eun as Lee Soo Min (ghost bride) (ep. 5) *Kwon Hyuk Hyun (권혁현) as the groom (ep. 5) *Jang Tae Min as Bang Tae Woo (ghost king actor) (ep. 6) *Seo Yi Soo (서이수) as Ji Hyun Mi (Hyun Joong's sister) (ep. 6, 15, 16) *Kim Hyung Myung (김형명) as video ghost 2nd victim (ep. 6) *Lee Hyun Kyoon (이현균) as Dr. Han (ep. 8) *Nam Jung Hee as 112-year-old woman (ep. 8) *Yang Jo Ah (양조아) as Mi Ra's friend (ep. 8) *Lee David as Sul Ji Won (serial killer) (ep. 9-14) *Park Young Soo as real estate agent (ep. 9) *Ahn Soo Ho (안수호) as moving truck driver (ep. 9) *Lee Chang Jik (이창직) as brewery chief (ep. 9) *Kim Joong Don (김중돈) as Detective Jang Woon Myung (ep. 10) *Choi Yoo Song (최유송) as Goo Chan Sung's mother (ep. 10) *Han Sa Myung (한사명) as truck driver that killed a father and a son (ep. 11) *Kim Seung Han as Kang Hyun Jin (Dr. Kang's son) (ep. 12) ;Special Guest Appearances *Oh Ji Ho as Chang Sung's father (ep. 1, 16) *Jung Dong Hwan as Manager Noh (ep. 1, 2) *Jo Hyun Shik as Room 404 human guest (ep. 3) *Lee Joon Ki as exorcist priest (ep. 3) *Lee Shi Un as astronaut (ep. 3) *Min Kyung Jin (민경진) as old man with dog (ep. 4) *Hong Kyung as baker (ep. 4) *Lee Yi Kyung as Yoo Oh (sageuk king actor) (ep. 6) *Kim Joon Hyun (김준현) as himself (ep. 6) *Pyo Ye Jin as sageuk queen actress (ep. 6) *Oh Tae Kyung as Jung Eun Suk (ep. 7) *Park Jin Joo as Kyung Ha (imaginary figure) (ep. 8) *Nam Da Reum as well spirit (ep. 9, 10) *Choi Sulli as Jang Ji Eun (Chairman Wang's granddaughter) (ep. 10) *Hwang Young Hee as Hwang Moon Sook (former Hotel Del Luna manager) (ep. 11) *Seo Eun Soo as Veronica (ep. 11) *Lee Seung Joon as Kang Man Young (doctor of Asian medicine) (ep. 12) *So Hee Jung as Dr. Kang's wife (ep. 12) *Kim Soo Hyun as Hotel Blue Moon president (ep. 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Director:' Oh Choong Hwan *'Screenwriters:' Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran Notes *The premise of drama was originally conceived by the Hong sisters in 2013, as an early-stage concept which later developed into their hit fantasy drama Master's Sun. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Fantasy